1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a transmission method, and a transmission system that are suitable for being applied to, for example, transmission of a large number of data files between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been a growing number of users who purchase a large number of music files and carry the files in communication terminals such as mobile phones in order to listen to the pieces of music by using the communication terminals. In addition, there have been a growing number of occasions for the users to exchange data files (such as music files and image files) with other users through various types of short-range inter-device communication (such as infrared communication and Bluetooth (registered trademark)).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-52737 discloses a technology for providing a user with information about pieces of music that match music request information provided by the user.